About time
by Lesleyp
Summary: Story is pure fluff I wrote in the summer. First part is Sam other, S J, and later chapters are D V. Begins before ep 200. First part complete, posting here as will be continuing shortly just for you Nefertiti of GW Warning: Mild adult themes
1. Meeting Mr Right

**ABOUT TIME**

_Meeting Mr. Right_

"I don't care! How many times do I have to tell you that," Lt. Col. Samantha Carter said into the phone.

She sat in her lab, talking into the phone, staring at the blank screen of her computer. She couldn't believe she was actually having this conversation.

Listening to the speaker on the other end, she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I really don't think it will have that great of an impact, and quite frankly I'm getting tired of the whole--" she trailed as the voice on the other end began speaking to her as though she were a child.

"It was different then, I wanted to wait till ...I understand why you think..." again she was cut off by the speaker on the other end.

"So let me get this straight," she started again. "You don't think I can handle it? I'm just some little woman who can't..." cut off once more. Sam was starting to feel the heat rise to her face as she became increasingly angry.

"You know what," her voice was eerily calm and soft, belying the anger and frustration she was feeling, "You're right. I surrender. You're always right. But if this is how it's got to be, then I want out. Finished. As in over. I'm beginning to think this isn't about me, but about you. You're not ready, as in _you_ can't handle it. So fine, let's just forget it."

The voice on the other end tried to interject again, trying to soothe her ruffled feathers, but Sam was on a roll.

"No really," Sam bit out angrily. "I blame myself. We never did talk this out when we got together. You have your career. I have mine. I didn't realize that you would feel so threatened by..."

An angry voice blasted through the phone receiver so loudly Sam had to hold the phone away. She'd never heard him that angry. Well, she had, but not at her. When his tirade had subsided, unshed tears glistened in her eyes. Obviously she had hit a nerve.

"I knew you'd throw that back at me, sooner or later. Now you're trying to convince me that my friends will..." she choked out, unable to finish. Then she tried again "If that's what you think...maybe this isn't about what people will think of me. Maybe you're more worried people will think you're..."

Again she had to move the phone away from her ear before she was deafened. Their first fight and it was a doozie.

"The only man to have ever made me feel cheap was you... just now. Don't call me," she lashed out cuttingly, and with that she slammed the phone into its wall cradle.

She sat for a few moments, trying to get her emotions under control. Looking down at her hands she noticed they were shaking. She tried to comprehend what had just happened. How couldn't she have seen this coming?

For the past year she had been wildly in love. He was everything she could ever have imagined wanting. Sure it had been difficult. Her job, going off world, trying to save Earth from the Ori. Finding time for him had been a struggle at best, but he didn't seem to mind and always managed to rearrange things whenever she called and let him know she was "back in town" and wanted...ok...needed...to see him. And the best part, he wasn't her CO. No military regulations to get in the way. No unresolved feelings to deal with. Finally, she had the man of her dreams. Or so she had thought.

They had rarely discussed their work when together, wanting to spend what little time they had together free of worldly troubles. It was so refreshing just to be a woman in love with a man, loved by a man. He was intelligent, intuitive, funny, and as the months went on she had discovered that he was really, surprisingly, quite charming and romantic. And he could dance. She'd been amazed at what a remarkable dancer he was. Oh, and can't forget hot! Wow, a body she'd kill, or die, for, she thought wryly to herself.

Now, in a flash, it was over.

It was to be their undoing. This whole issue of her now wanting him to spend time with her and her friends, as her 'guy'. Coming out of the shadows. For crying out loud, they all knew she was involved with someone. Or at least they all knew that's what she told them, having never actually met or seen 'the guy.'

Mitchell had tried to talk her into setups with a couple of his buddies, and Agent Barrett had actually asked her out. But she had easily side stepped by making it clear she was seeing someone, without actually giving away anything. It was Mitchell who had come up with the tag 'the guy' to describe Sam's boyfriend, real or imaginary.

Sam and the guy hadn't seriously talked about going public before; part of the problem was that he was so well known, almost to the point of having a celebrity status. She hadn't fully known how much so until she'd be some where and over hear people, mostly women, talking about him. She never minded though, she was content to know that he was her's, even if secretly for now.

The few times the topic was broached he seemed so genuinely concerned that it could hurt her career or reputation within the Air Force. Now she wondered if he just didn't want people to think he was off the market, so to speak. Part of her felt she was being unfair, but another, slightly insecure part wouldn't let it go. After all, her track record with men hadn't been that great.

Sam tried to pull herself together. She was at the base after all. It would not be very professional for someone to walk by and see a Lt. Colonel crying in front of her computer. Now that could hurt her reputation.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you," Vala stated as she came bouncing into Sam's lab, all full of her usual energy, smiling broadly. "I've challenged Teal'c and Cameron in a game, and I desperately need a partner. Nothing like making hot men all sweaty!" she chirped with her usual wickedness.

Vala's smile faded as she saw the look on Sam's face and realized not all was well with her only female ally in this godforsaken place.

"Ok, out with it! If it's one thing I can sense, its man trouble. What has the guy gone and screwed up?" Vala flopped into a chair and plopped her elbows onto the desk, looking wide eyed at Sam.

Sam looked at Vala and gave her a doubtful smile.

"Come on Sam, I know we're not life long girlfriends, but I'm probably the closest you have around this place, and if there's one thing I know about it's men. I promise, between just you and me," Vala offered, giving Sam a wink.

Sam just shook her head. "Thanks, but this really isn't the place, and really not a good time."

"Well then, I'll just have to leave the boys to play with themselves," Vala drawled impishly. "Come on, you're taking me to town for a girl's lunch out."

Before Sam could get out of it, Vala jumped from her chair and went around to where Sam was sitting. Linking her arm in Sam's, she pulled Sam from the chair and almost dragged her to the door.

"Come on, it'll be, well not fun exactly, cathartic is maybe the best word. You haven't told us much about the guy and it's time you unburdened it. And who better to unload man troubles to?" Vala finished with a happy flourish.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Vala was incorrigible. Although still unsure of what the real Vala Mal Doran was like, Sam felt that the overt boldness was more a tactic than anything else. Similar to how General O'Neill liked everyone to think he wasn't as smart as he really was. Vala had had a difficult life. Her flirtatious nature was largely a ploy to disarm those who would underestimate her. Sam could respect that, and although it was not her own style, she couldn't help but like Vala despite it, or maybe because of it. And Vala was right, she did need to talk to someone, and Vala was the closest woman she had to a girlfriend since Janet...she left the thought unfinished.

An hour later, having gotten the necessary authorizations to leave the base, the two women found themselves sitting on the patio of Susan's café in downtown Colorado Springs. Vala was diving into her salad enjoying the taste of real food, while Sam just moved her greens around with her fork.

Vala eyed Sam cautiously while chewing. After swallowing she said, "Ok, we're off the base and away from prying ears-out with it. All of it. I'll sit here and eat and you pour your heart out to ole Vala. And puhlease," she drawled out slyly "don't leave out anything. I want every juicy detail."

Sam laughed, how could you not? Then looking around to make sure there was no one around she recognized, she set out on her sordid tale of love, and loss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam had been at Area 51 for about two months, working hard on several projects. She was beginning to feel a little burned out and thought it was time for a little R&R. Putting in for weekend leave; she packed her bags and headed off to the bright lights of Las Vegas. Time to see how the other half lived. Those that didn't have the weight, and the fate, of the world constantly on their minds.

Maybe she'd take in a show, or maybe play some slots, or maybe she'd just find a place to sit and watch the people as they went through their own merriment.

Sam checked into the Sands, and then went down to the hotel's restaurant. From her spot she could see people going to and fro, playing slots, heading excitedly off to somewhere. Bright lights and happy people were everywhere.

Her time at Area 51 had been busy, so much so that she'd barely had time to miss her old friends, her team, her family. Sitting here alone, watching all the happy people, most of them in groups, it started to hit her.

Daniel was getting ready to go to Atlantis, Teal'c was off getting into Jaffa politics on Dakara, and General O'Neill...Jack...was in Washington. She remembered seeing him off on his last day at the base. Instead of telling him how she had felt for him, how she had felt for years, instead of holding onto him and refusing to let go, she saluted and wished him luck in his new post.

Cold, simple, military. And he in turn, saluted her back, then in a surprise move hugged her. When he pulled away he had looked into her eyes, and she could tell he wanted to say something more, but instead he smiled that half smile. The one that never made its way to his eyes, and with a nod he turned and was off.

She'd heard through the rumour mill that he'd been quite a hit in Washington. Every young single civilian female at the Pentagon apparently had their radar tuned to one very handsome General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill. One of the rumors, the one that had torn at her heart the most, was that he and Kerry Johnson of CIA fame were once again an item.

Chances lost, she thought wistfully.

She had no life really, not outside of her job. Maybe it was time she left the military, tried her hand at something else? She could prof for any of the major colleges. Should she get out before life totally passed her by?

She was pulled from her reverie when she heard a deep, raspy, and decidedly masculine voice right beside her, "And what is a gorgeous woman like you doing in a dump like this? Sitting _alone_?" The last word was said with emphasis, as though the answer was very important to him.

She looked up at the man who was standing beside her table, hands in his pockets, a mischievous glint in the most beautiful soft brown eyes she had ever seen. She was such a sucker for brown eyes.

He was looking down at her with a wide smile and she found herself speechless. Her voice stolen by his raw handsome face. Weathered, yet tanned with chiselled features. A lean and long body, with lithe muscles she could only imagine hiding under his clothing. His short hair was mostly grey, yet it didn't make him look old, just added to the attraction.

He was dressed casually in cream colored Dockers with a dark blue cotton shirt, the top two buttons undone, the others begging to join them.

Her face reddened. Where the hell did that thought come from?

Not understanding the reason behind her obvious embarrassment, his smile waned.

"Not alone then? Uh..." biting his bottom lip, he thought for a way to retreat gracefully.

Finding her voice, she let out a little laugh, then responded, "No, alone it is, I was just uh...surprised by ...well...you," she finished a little lamely.

Suddenly, his handsome smile was in full bloom again, and her heart started beating wildly. Her stomach muscles tightened in anticipation. No one, not even when Jack O'Neill was her CO and her imagination ran rampant on lonely nights, did she ever have this kind of reaction. It was that smile, the way it made his whole face light up, made his eyes twinkle. Make her want to wantonly...never mind, she shut the thought down.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked, motioning to the chair opposite her.

"Um, no...that would be...nice." she permitted. What the hell is wrong with me, she berated herself. I'm sounding like an idiot.

"So what is a gorgeous woman like you doing in a dump like this, now sitting with a slouch like me?" he asked, still smiling that smile.

Sam laughed, well giggled actually, but was still too taken aback to be able to form an intelligent thought. And Jack O'Neill had thought she never stopped thinking.

Looking her over he explained, "Ok, so maybe not a great pick up line, but I'm a little rusty. I don't usually approach women in casinos. Actually, I don't approach anywhere. But there's something about you that makes me throw caution to the wind," he waved his hand in the air comically. "So, let me try this one: Hey baby, what's your sign?" he chuckled.

Recovering, Sam decided quickly that this was a game she definitely wanted to play. His obvious sense of humour and surprising playfulness were contagious.

"So is that what you're doing tall and handsome, trying to pick me up?" she looked at him coyly, slightly batting her baby blues at him.

Now it was his turn to look slightly flushed, but his gaze never wavered from hers.

"Uh, well, ya. If that's ok with you? I mean, that is, if you're...available. Or even interested?" he replied, seeming for the first time a little unsure of himself.

"That depends," she retorted playfully, now in the game.

"On...?" he asked.

"What's your sign?" she laughed.

"Libra," he responded immediately, his gaze dropping to watch his left hand fidgeting with a water glass on the table, smile playing on his lips.

"And your availability would be...?" she continued.

"Very...at least until I'm successful in catching you," he laughed infectiously.

"I guess that settles it then," and she reached over and took his hand.

They sat there for hours just talking like old friends. Sam had learned he was in Vegas on vacation. He'd come to play in a week long poker tournament, but after having convinced her to extend her visit from just the weekend to the full week, he withdrew himself from the competition.

The first evening in Vegas, the pair went travelling along the Strip, sharing thoughts, sharing feelings, and holding hands. Well Sam did most of the talking, but he was a great listener. They agreed that they wouldn't talk about their jobs. Apparently he didn't have a clue what he was doing (or so he said), which Sam found very funny. And, well, he probably wouldn't get all the science behind the stuff she was working on anyways.

They stopped for dinner; they took in a Celine Dion show (Sam couldn't believe he got tickets on such short notice) and did little more than enjoy each other's company.

Here, in Las Vegas, for the first time since her childhood, Samantha Carter found herself feeling totally happy, and totally at ease. And for the first time ever, she found herself totally in love. The only stress in her life, right here, right now, was the tension she felt in her stomach every time she caught this gorgeous man looking at her with such obvious desire. Her reactions to him were so uncharacteristic for her, and yet seemed so natural, and so right. She didn't want it to stop.

It was true that she had loved Pete. But that had been more of a comfortable love. A love borne from all the wrong reasons, which is why she couldn't marry him in the end.

And she had loved Colonel/General Jack O'Neill, for years. But that had never been comfortable, and in a lot of ways painful. Secretive, unfulfilled, full of self denial.

Now with her companion's hand firmly held to hers, she felt the passionate flair she'd felt for her former CO, but this time it was so much more intense. Perhaps because she knew this time she did not need to deny it. She held his hand even tighter which earned her a questioning look from him, and suddenly he let go of her hand, and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her tighter to him as they walked. Her arm, in turn, travelling around his waist.

When they finally returned to the Sands that night he walked her to her room. Taking her door card he swiped it in the lock and opened the door for her before handing her card back to her. Chivalrous. Nice.

They stood for a moment outside her door. Neither said a word, they just looked into each others eyes, communicating volumes. It was he who broke the silence first.

"I'll come down in the morning and we'll do breakfast?" it was a question, but his tone was more a statement. "We can figure the rest out later."

She had learned earlier that he too was staying at the Sands, on the top floor no less. A suite, apparently. She hoped she'd get to see what the suites here looked like. Then she blushed. He noticed, and smiled, thinking she was probably just feeling a little awkward, as was he.

"I have a better idea," she offered.

He raised his brow and his eyes locked with her's. His smile wavered. His gaze intensified. But he didn't make a move or say a word. She saw his body instinctively tighten as he quietly waited for her 'better idea'. Unconsciously, his tongue flicked out to wet his now dry lips.

That was Sam's undoing. She slowly slid her hands up the front of his shirt until she reached his neck. His eyes closed, and he took a deep intake of breath. She could've sworn it was a gasp.

Taking one step into him, she pulled his head to her's. She found no resistance, and when their lips touched her body flared with a need and a desire she had never before experienced. His powerful arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her tight into him. She could feel that his need matched her own. Her stunned mind could take in nothing more than the feel of his tongue invading and taking command of her mouth. His strong grip holding her so tight against him, the masculine smell of him. Faintly she was aware that his breathing had become quick and ragged. And from some part of her brain that still functioned, she thought she heard him moan. Or had it been her?

Bringing him with her, she pulled them both into her room. She heard him kick the door close behind them.

His lips continued their assault on her mouth as his hands slid up her back almost desperately, trying to pull her even closer, as though he wanted to pull her right through his ribcage. She knew he was barely keeping control. And then he started to pull away.

He looked down into her blue eyes, his desire so evident on his face that it was almost a look of pain. But he had to be sure. She read his mind and pulled him back to her. She softly whispered in his ear, "Don't hold back. Please."

That was all he needed to hear.

Colonel Carter was by no means an innocent when it came to love, but her experience was limited. So when her partner commandeered and took control, she surrendered completely. Her nagging feelings of inadequacy in the field of love making quickly dissolved when his passion engulfed them both.

With skill he began to remove her clothing, quickly yet gently, not once taking his mouth from her. His hands worked with incredible stealth. She tried to reciprocate but her hands shook as she unbuttoned his shirt, her mind flitting back to her first thought upon seeing him standing beside her table.

When she finally pulled his belt free of its buckle, she heard him suck in his breath and mutter, "Oh god." Then his hands were caressing her soft flesh.

He removed the rest of his own clothing and gently laid her on the bed. She was lost. Her usually scientific brain swirling in unknown territory. His hands, his lips, his tongue, were everywhere, as though he was trying to memorize all of her with his mouth. Her fingers entwined in his hair, and when his mouth landed where she was most sensitive, his tongue working expertly, her body could handle no more. Her back involuntarily arched as she let out a yelp. Every nerve tingled with electric shock as her mind exploded in bright white light.

When the waves subsided she hoarsely ordered "Now! I need you now!" And she struggled to pull him up.

His body was hot, so hot, and sweating, and she could feel his muscles tremble under her touch. His breathing jagged. She couldn't believe after what she'd just experienced, that she could be having a similar effect on him.

"Please," she almost begged.

He responded, and Sam felt him become a part of her. He moved in rhythms, one of his hands again caressing her, his mouth reclaiming hers. He used his other arm to balance himself so as not to crush her under his weight. She slowly slid her leg up his to lock him in place.

For Sam, the room ceased to exist, the bed ceased to exist, the world ceased to exist. All she knew was this man, all she felt was this man, touching her, loving her, filling her with himself. She heard his rasps for air, she felt him move his lips from hers and bury his face in her neck. His pace quickened until once again she felt the electricity rip through her with a blinding flash. His whole body went taut, and then he shuddered, whispering the long form of her name into her throat.

All experiences before this paled. Had they even existed? This was love. This was love making. He was incredible. She held him tight to her, even as he adjusted so he was no longer in a crushing position. Neither of them spoke. What could be said? Words could never give justice to what they had just shared. And so he lay wrapped in her arms, his head moving to rest on her breast, his arm draped over her waist. It was like this that sleep found and over took them.

The rest of the week had been the best of Sam's life. An amazing companion to traipse around Las Vegas with. They saw shows, they ate, and they danced. Yup, they danced! He had taken her to an out of the way, well out of the way for Vegas, restaurant. And the headliner was an old time ball room band. He swept her off her feet and twirled her around the dance floor like a pro.

He was so quick with the quips. She never imagined anyone could be this funny. He kept her laughing constantly. Whether it was with jokes, looks, or the reactions he elicited from other people. At times his antics made her feel like she was hanging out with a twenty year old, a delinquent twenty year old at that. She couldn't remember having this much fun with anyone. And every night he made her body sing, now in his suite that they shared.

Their last night together was like their first. But as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, she felt him tighten his hold. Rather than falling contently off to sleep, he shifted his head on to his pillow and looked seriously into her eyes.

After what seemed like forever, he spoke. "So tell me gorgeous, this isn't going to be a one ni...ah...week...stand is it? I am going to see you again, right?"

The question shocked her a bit. Especially coming from one who seemed so confident. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't want this to end, hadn't really thought what would happen when she went back to her world, and he to his.

"I'm not a complete idiot," he tried again. "I know that this could complicate things, especially for you, given your position, but..."

"But...?" she answered still feeling unsure of just how she could possibly move back into her life without him.

"We could make it work. I can be discreet you know," he said with a boyish smile.

Sam could only grin back at him. This was so different for her. Being with this man. There were no walls to climb, no barriers to have to blast through, no eggshells to walk on. He was showing her the real him, freely and without a fight. He treated her like an equal in every way, yet still made her feel so feminine. Something she'd not been used to given her Military life. Having been in love with a man, who for the most part, had barked orders at her for most of their association.

"I know we live far apart, but I think it's worth it for us to-explore this thing- we have," he let it drop. He had to leave it up to her. No pressure.

"Scheduling might be rough," she finally responded. "I have to apply for leave, and well, I never know for sure if I'll be in one place too long."

It was his turn to grin. "My schedule is much more flexible. I can work around yours. Plus I make big bucks. I can afford to travel," he quipped.

"Well if it's not too much trouble for you," she laughed.

"I love you," he said quietly.

Sam couldn't respond. She stared at him, open mouthed in shocked disbelief. She couldn't believe she had heard him come right out and say it. She was so used to feelings being hidden, forbidden, unspoken, but to hear this man, the one she had fallen so in love with, volunteer his feelings so openly.

"What can I say?" he continued. "It was love at first sight, well, almost first sight, and I haven't been the same since I met you."

He waited. And it was worth it, well sort of.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was reduced to tears as she snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his chest and holding him tightly.

"I love you too," she finally whimpered.

"Great, that settles it then," he chuckled, as he began to stroke his hand along the softness of her lower back.

"Ready for round two?" he whispered suggestively.

That was the beginning. Well the beginning of anything significant. Samantha Carter had found heavenly love in America's city of sin.

True to his word, he had arranged his schedule around her's. And whenever she needed him, he came through. Sometimes they would go weeks without seeing each other, but when they did manage to get together, it was always like the first time. What they had seemed to be deepening, rather than waning, as time went on.

Her transfer back to the SGC had made things a little more complicated, and the fight against the Ori had taken a lot of her attention, not to mention time. But when she called, he came. Or at least met her somewhere half way.

Sam was still unsure of Lt. Col. Mitchell, and wanted to make sure he respected her as his equal before sharing any information about her private life. So when the issue of careers, and going public did come up in conversation one night, Sam had asked that they keep their relationship below the radar, for just awhile longer. He had understood, and agreed. Private life private, professional lives, separate. At least for now.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam hadn't given Vala all the juicy details, but had relayed enough for the other woman to realize how smitten her friend really was.

"Wow. Way to go girlfriend!" Vala exclaimed. "I never thought you had it in you. Picking up a hunk while on vacation. You can live a little on the wild side can't you?" Vala laughed approvingly.

"So what's the problem?" Vala asked.

"He called last night and mentioned he would be in the Springs sometime next month. Something to do with a film he has to work on," Sam started.

"I knew it! He's an actor, isn't he? A movie star, am I right? Come on, which one? Let's see knock down dead gorgeous? Grey hair? I know, Harrison Ford, am I right?" Vala excitedly chimed.

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. "No-and Harrison Ford is married."

Suddenly Vala turned serious. "And you don't think your guy is, or otherwise attached?" she offered cautiously, not wanting to hurt Sam, but thinking someone had to get her mind thinking clearly.

"No, he's not," Sam replied, looking down at her uneaten Salad.

Vala threw her a doubtful look, which Sam barely caught.

"Really, he's not. I'm sure," Sam offered. "It's just that- his reasons for not wanting to go public are more of a concern of how people would react with me. I believe him. At first it was my idea, but, I don't know, I just thought since he's coming here, he could stay at my place. I could invite my close friends over, and well, you know, do some normal couple stuff."

Vala nodded, wanting Sam to continue, although her face clearly showed she wasn't buying it.

"I'm just tired of everyone knowing I'm seeing someone, but no one else sees him. People are going to start thinking I'm delusional, or outright nuts! Been there, done that." Sam laughed in a self deprecating manner.

"Doesn't matter now anyways," Sam continued, tears returning to her eyes and now starting to flow. "I called it off. If he's too ashamed for anyone to know he's seriously involved with a Lt. Colonel, or embarrassed about what other people might think or say, then I guess I don't really know him. How long can we have a relationship in secret, anyways? I just..."

Vala reached over and took Sam's hand, which had been lying limply on the table.

"Now you listen to me girlfriend!" Vala's tone was firm and serious. She hated hearing this amazingly brave woman that she was just getting to know and befriend sound so defeated over a man!

Sam's head shot up at hearing the vehemence in Vala's voice.

Good, Vala thought, I have her full attention.

Out loud she said, almost angrily, "You are an incredibly beautiful woman, who is probably smarter than any other human on this planet. Any man lucky enough to have won your heart and not do back flips in order to keep it, is just quite simply a stupid ass! And might I add, quite frankly, doesn't deserve you. This guy, whoever he is, should be thanking whatever God there might really be and shouting from every mountain top that Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter has honored him with her affection."

Sam stared across at her friend, stunned at the depth of feeling Vala had just given her a glimpse of, then she started to laugh. And it felt good. Vala's angry features softened and she too started laughing.

"Now, let's forget all this nastiness," Vala smiled mischievously. "Pay the bill, and let's go shopping."

"Uh..."stammered Sam.

"No! No uh's," Vala mock ordered, her finger waggling at Sam.

"The only way to recover from falling off a horse, is to get right back on, or something stupid like that. Anyways, my point is, we are going shopping. I am going to help you pick out a very sexy outfit to show off your incredible figure, and you and I are going to hit this town Friday night. Girl's night out. And I won't take no for an answer. Am I clear Colonel?" Vala ordered, again throwing Sam a mischievous wink.

"Crystal," Sam replied, feeling very unsure, but unable to keep from grinning widely.

TBC

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission. **


	2. Girl's Night Out

GIRL'S NIGHT OUT

Two days later and Friday was upon them. Sam was sitting in her lab at 15:00 trying to figure out a way to get out of Vala's planned Girl's night out'. She appreciated Vala's support. Really. But flirting with men in a bar to get over the love of her life just wasn't her style. She'd much prefer to sit at home in sweats, watching some old sappy movie.

She wasn't really surprised he hadn't tried to contact her since their fight. She had told him not to. But somewhere, deep inside, she'd hoped he would have maybe put up a little more of a protest. But nope, nuthin, nada.

Very likely she'd run into him, sometime next month. Wonder what that will be like?' she tried imagining the scene and cringed.

Then she wondered if she should apply for leave and go away somewhere and avoid it altogether. Well, that's pretty cowardly' she scolded herself.

I'd rather go to an Ori World and try to defeat them single handily,' she thought wryly.

Maybe Vala is right. Couldn't hurt to just go out and have some fun. It's not like _I _have to flirt, which I don't think I could do. But it'll be fun watching her. Oh my god though, I can't possibly wear that outfit. That would definitely get people talking if anyone from the base saw it. No, that's definitely out.' Sam smirked inwardly, her face red with her secret embarrassment.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

20:00 hours. Dr. Daniel Jackson and Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell were passing through the last of the base's security checkpoints before heading to their respective vehicles.

"Oh come on! You mean to tell me you're not even a little curious?" Mitchell lashed out in animated exasperation.

"No Cameron. I'm not. Sam and Vala want to have a _Girl's_ night out. We weren't invited. Let it go." Daniel patiently responded, rolling his eyes.

"Man! Come on. Look, we don't even have to sit with them. There's no law against two buddies going to a club to have a beer after work is there?" Cameron tried again.

"Buddies?" Daniel snorted. "Fine, I'll go have a beer with you. Just not at Driscoll's."

Cameron let out a heavy sigh and stopped walking, his shoulders slumped.

"No Cameron," Daniel was relentless, as he turned back to look at the other man. "I don't think Sam would appreciate it. She's had enough for one week, and it's time she had a little fun. Plus I think its great her and Vala are getting along so well. Us being there could just crimp their style."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mitchell conceded, sounding very disappointed. "Fine. You win. It's just...well, it's just that Vala has been so outrageous about tonight, and going on about that outfit she picked out for Sam...I just thought...ah, never mind." He finished, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I see," said Daniel wryly, throwing Mitchell a disgusted look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cameron jumped on the defensive. "All I'm sayin is it'd be nice to see Sam with her hair down, well, if she had hair to let...never mind. You know I respect her. She's brilliant. Heck, she's a better Colonel than me. Is it so hard to believe that I want to show her a little support through this? I mean come on, what a freakin idiot the guy' is. Had someone like Carter, then just let her slip through his fingers, all because he didn't want to stay at her place and meet her friends. Makes me glad we didn't meet him. The guys' an obvious moron!"

Daniel could only nod in agreement at the assessment, then saw Cameron suddenly tense, his facial features now totally serious. Drawing himself to attention, Cameron moved his hand to a perfect saluting position.

"Sir!" Mitchell snapped out respectfully.

Shocked, Daniel turned to see who had snuck up on them. Last he saw, Landry was still in his office. Daniel took in the man who'd come up quietly behind them, and his eyes popped open in surprise. Then he smiled, his face clearly showing his confusion.

"At ease, Colonel," came the familiar voice.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here?" Daniel almost yelled, then went and grabbed his friend in a hug.

Extricating himself, Jack replied, "Have something I need to talk to Landry about...in person."

Looking around Mitchell, Jack asked, "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Teal'c's off world, and Sam and Vala are having a girl's night'," Daniel offered. Then looking back at Mitchell he continued, "Hey, we were just going to grab a beer. Wanna join us?"

Jack looked doubtfully from Daniel to Mitchell, sizing up just how uncomfortable this Lt. Col. would feel being stuck having to socialize with him. It almost made Jack laugh with evil delight. Could be fun. Jack's face gave nothing away.

"Gotta see Landry first, shouldn't take long. Why don't I meet you there? Where ya goin?" Jack asked.

"Driscoll's," volunteered Mitchell happily, earning himself a killer of a glare from Daniel.

"Great," Jack said, "meet you there in...oh...let's say... an hour...or so?"

"Yes sir," snapped Mitchell.

"You're an ass," jabbed Daniel toward Cameron. "If she gets pissed, I'm telling her it was your fault." Cameron only smiled in victory as he headed for the vehicle lot.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was only 20:30 by the time they got there, but Driscoll's was already busy. Daniel and Mitchell were lucky to find an empty table. Daniel removed his windbreaker and threw it on the bench seat before sliding in. Mitchell slid in from the other side, but kept going till he was in the middle. A much better vantage point.

Driscoll's was one of the most popular clubs in the Springs. Not a bar, yet not a formal restaurant. It had opened only 2 years ago, just before the original SG1 team went their separate ways.

Young to middle aged singles flocked here on the weekends, mostly to mingle and have harmless fun. The dance floor was huge, and the DJ was partial to popular easy listening, so slow dancing was huge here. The atmosphere was purposefully romantic with dimmed lighting, and pin lights speckled the walls and ceiling.

Seating was set off from the dance floor. Mostly very comfortable rounded and padded booths that encouraged intimacy. Along a far wall was a bar that had an unimpeded view to the dance floor. Usually it was home to the typical bar flies who would gather only to watch the pretty women dance. That is until they got up the nerve to actually go ask one of them to dance.

The dress code was casual. Not exactly jeans and t-shirt though. The men mostly wore slacks and cotton dress shirts, but the women, oh the women. Never had Daniel been at Driscoll's and not seen every woman in the place dressed to the nines.

Shortly after their arrival, a friendly hostess appeared. Another great thing about Driscoll's, even when busy the service was excellent.

"Good evening Gentlemen, what can I get for you," the young hostess asked.

"Guinness...two," answered Mitchell, holding up two fingers, then turning his attention to look around in search of the women who he had come to see.

"Thank you," Daniel gave the young woman a polite smile and a nod. How was it he always got stuck with the rude guys? He was about to say something but then heard Mitchell give out a low whistle.

Looking at Cameron, he then followed the man's gaze. Daniel spotted Vala. She was flanked by young chatty men near the bar. Vala was wearing her skin tight black leather pants, with a black thin strapped tank-t. A black silk scarf was tossed casually around her throat. She was laughing and looking completely in her glory as she held court with several young men so obviously trying to compete for her attention.

So very Vala, and hardly worth the whistle, Daniel thought snidely to himself. Whoa, he wondered, where had that come from? Ok, he admitted, she looks good. She always looked good. That was part of the problem.

Then he saw Sam.

Off to the side, with her own entourage of male admirers, was Sam. Her attention shifting from one to another of the men as they tried to engage her in conversation. She was sipping some sort of cocktail, looking very uncomfortable with all the attention. Daniel felt for her, but even he couldn't keep the appreciative glint out his eyes.

Lt. Colonel Sam Carter was gone, and in her place stood a very beautiful Samantha Carter, definitely all woman. Her short blonde hair had been styled and now showed some wave. Her already beautiful face was made up to perfection. Daniel wondered if Vala had done the make up job.

But it was the dress. Wow. Sam wore a royal blue silk dress that clung to every curve. The bodice was shaped as a tank T, but had what appeared to be small jewels sparkling around the top and continuing up the thin straps. It came in tight at her waist, then a subtle billow out till it ended just above her knees. She wore sapphire earrings that dangled, with a matching choke necklace. Stunning. Daniel let out a slow breath.

Tearing his eyes away, Daniel looked at Mitchell, then punched him in the arm. Cameron had been leering, and that was putting it nicely.

"What?" Cameron finally looked at Daniel.

Daniel passed him a napkin, and sarcastically quipped, "Wipe the drool."

The hostess returned with the beer and asked if the gentlemen would be running a tab. As Jack was yet to arrive, Daniel indicated they would be, and again thanked her.

"Oh crap!" Daniel exclaimed.

"What?" Cameron queried.

"Jack," was all Daniel had to say.

Mitchell looked stricken for a moment then said, "What the hell, she's on her own time. It's not like she's naked. Well not quite anyways." The last said with a huge grin, taking a swig of his beer.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" It was Sam. Surprisingly she looked sort of relieved.

Daniel looked past her to see Vala still keeping court by the bar, not even having noticed Sam's departure. Figures.

"Ah..." Daniel stammered, looking embarrassed.

"Just two buddies having a beer is all," quipped Mitchell, holding up his beer as if to prove it to her.

"Mind if I join you?" Sam almost begged, looking behind her to make sure she hadn't been followed.

Daniel slid along the bench to give her room to slip in beside him.

"Nice dress, Carter," offered Cameron.

Sam didn't respond but shot daggers at him with her glare. He got the message and returned his gaze to his beer bottle, which had suddenly become extremely interesting.

"Not exactly your style," Daniel empathized, looking at his friend with only kindness in his eyes.

"No. Not even sure why I agreed to this, really. I'm sort of wishing I could just crawl into a hole somewhere and make as though it never happened," Sam replied, taking a small sip from her cocktail.

Daniel gave her a sympathetic hug, then took a sip of his own beer.

"Oh!" he spit out suddenly, some of his beer coming with it. "I almost forgot. This should cheer you up, guess who we saw?"

"Who?" Sam laughed, as she watched Daniel pat away the beer on his chin with a napkin.

"Jack. Saw him at the base just as we were leaving. Said he had to see Landry, then he's coming to meet us here." Daniel smiled at her, waiting to see her face light up.

"Ya, should be here anytime now," added Mitchell, looking at his watch.

Although no one had ever talked about it, Daniel knew there was a definite attraction between Jack and Sam. Nothing had ever happened between his team mates while working together, of that he was sure. But he had always felt it was only their military positions that had held them back. Daniel was saddened for his friends that nothing had materialized when Jack was no longer Sam's CO. He mentioned it once to Jack, but had been told to "Stay out of it Daniel", and Jack's tone clearly indicated it was not a topic open for discussion.

It was a shame though. Jack always had a way of lightening Sam up, even if it meant ordering her to have fun. And she'd had a way of mellowing him out. That last one helped to keep life under Jack O'Neill's command much more bearable for Daniel. So he was genuinely surprised at Sam's reaction to his news.

Sam paled and looked stricken. Her wide eyes went from Daniel to Mitchell almost horrified, then she looked down at her dress. "Oh my god!" she finally managed to choke out.

Immediately Daniel understood. She didn't want Jack to see her this way, making what she would consider, a fool of herself. For years she'd had to prove to herself that the males she worked with saw her as a soldier and scientist first. And now she was flaunting her feminine attributes. She probably thought she would loose some of Jack's respect for her. Daniel thought not, but he doubted anything he could say would change her mind. So he said the only thing he could think of.

"Wanna borrow my jacket?" he offered, procuring his windbreaker for her inspection.

Sam didn't answer, just grabbed it and began to slide out of the bench so she could put it on. Just as she had risen to her feet, her back turned to the dance area, Vala appeared out of no where.

"There you are," she drawled at Sam. Then noticing the boys, she threw them a seductive head nod, before turning her attention back to Sam.

Whispering loudly, using a conspiring tone, Vala announced, "Well girlfriend, the gene pool around here just got a whole lot better. Wait till I show you the specimen that just walked in. I've been places, believe me, I've been places...but no where have I seen a man this...uh."

Vala dramatically threw her head back and made as though she would faint, her hand clenched over her heart.

Composing herself with the widest grin Sam had ever seen Vala display, Vala began speaking to someone just behind her, "Oh it's you. I was just telling my friend..."

"Vala!" Mitchell barked, effectively cutting her off.

Everything happened far too fast after that for Sam.

Vala turned to glare at Cameron who ignored her.

"Vala Mal Doran, may I introduce Major General Jack O'Neill. Sir, Vala." Mitchell gave the introduction.

Cameron could tell by the look on the General's face that this was probably a bad idea. He should've listened to Daniel.

"You're Jack O'Neill, the Jack O'Neill?" Vala dripped sensuously.

Jack tilted his head toward Vala, giving her a somewhat pinched smile, then turned his attention to a very interesting back struggling to put a jacket on. Leaning in he whispered loudly, "You don't need to cover up on my account Colonel."

Her face flushed, she willed herself around to face him. Taking in a deep gulp of air, the jacket sleeves still only half way up her arms, she looked up to meet his eyes. She saw he was, well, not angry, but something...she just couldn't put her finger on it. She lowered her gaze.

"Here, let me help you with that," he offered softly.

He slowly began to bring the jacket up so her arms slid in freely. As he did so, he seemed to intentionally brush his thumbs along her bare arms, as though in punishment. Once on her, he gave the jacket a gentle little tug at the collar to allow the material to cover her exposed front.

"There," he said. "That should keep the...cold...away."

Sam shivered, she'd heard him use that tone once too many times to be fooled by its seeming harmlessness.

"Thank you, sir," she said, as she again dared to look into his eyes.

Two brown, now almost black eyes burned into her, totally cancelling the small smile on his lips. She knew from years of serving with him, that this was not a happy smile.

Like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming car, Sam couldn't break away from his gaze. Daniel and Mitchell exchanged concerned looks as Jack's darkening features had not escaped either of them.

Vala remained oblivious to the scene playing out before her, choosing to slide into the bench beside Mitchell, in hopes this gorgeous General would sit next to her. She took in his long, powerful frame. So unlike Landry's. A little older than she usually liked, but his face was chiselled and more handsome than anything...or one...she had ever seen. Virility oozed from his every pore. Never had she sensed such raw power in one single male.

And the man knew how to dress. Black belted slacks with a tucked in black T. Over the t-shirt he wore a crisp dark blue cotton shirt, untucked and unbuttoned. The shirt's opening only tempted a lady's eyes to follow it down from his face to his... Vala gulped and unconsciously licked her lips.

The hostess appeared, saving Sam from what she thought would be her untimely demise.

"Can I get anyone something from the bar," the young woman asked.

Jack finally broke his eyes away from Sam and gave the woman a charming smile.

"I'll have a Guinness, two more for my friends...and Vala?" Jack turned to her enquiringly.

"A Bloody Mary...thanks," Vala smiled at him dreamily, he smiled back, sending her heart into leaps.

"A Bloody Mary for the lady," Jack instructed the hostess, "and whatever this lovely lady was having, please bring her another."

"Pink Lady," the hostess responded, and left with her orders.

"More like red," Jack quipped with a sarcastic grin.

Cameron couldn't help but laugh, it was funny after all.

"Have a seat, Colonel," he instructed Sam, motioning to where she'd been beside Daniel.

Once she had taken her seat, Jack slid in beside Vala, not entirely comfortable with the way the woman was sizing him up.

"So," he directed at Sam. "Whatcha doin?"

Daniel couldn't figure out why Jack seemed so pissed at Sam, but piped up to defend his friend.

"Leave her alone Jack. She's had a rough week, and Vala talked her into this. You know this isn't Sam's style," Daniel explained.

"Wasn't asking you," Jack responded tersely, throwing Daniel a warning look, before looking back at Sam.

Sam to her credit met his eyes but stayed silent.

"Got nuthin huh?" he shot at her.

Their drinks arrived, and Jack withdrew a hundred dollar bill from his pocket. Putting it on the Hostess' tray he told her to keep the change.

Taking a long drink of his beer, Jack slowly ran his gaze over each of the members of his party, until he finally came back to Sam.

Putting his beer on the table, Jack took in a deep breath then slowly blew it out. Finally he said, "Well this is awkward."

"Ya think?" Daniel retorted sarcastically. Jack let out a snort.

"Actually Carter, it really is none of my business. You're on your own time, and you obviously weren't expecting me to show up. Do whatever you want, far be it from me to wreck anyone's fun," Jack relented, now looking down at his beer bottle.

"I said that, see I said that," Mitchell agreed, slapping Daniel on the arm. Cam's smile soon fading as he noticed the glare he was getting from the General.

Sam looked across and again noticed that look on Jack's face. What was that? She tried to see through that wall. Oh no' she moaned to herself. She hadn't recognized it, because she had never seen it before, perhaps a shadow of it, but that was it. Never had see actually seen...

He was hurt, feeling betrayed, and she was the cause.

"This was a mistake sir," she started slowly, noting he was back looking and fidgeting with his bottle.

"I was seeing someone," she continued. "And long story short, we had a huge argument and broke up this week."

She hesitated only briefly as his eyes came up to meet her's.

"Vala thought the best way to get over it was to...I don't know..." Sam lifted her hands in frustration. "So I agreed to a girl's night out, thinking it would take my mind off...him. In any event, this isn't me, you know that. It was a mistake, and just before you showed up I saw Daniel and Cameron sitting here and thought by joining them I could get their help to get me out of...this."

"The dress?" he asked with a sign of amusement coming back to his face.

"Funny, sir," Sam rolled her eyes at him, trying to smile. "The situation."

"What? You weren't having fun!" Vala exclaimed.

"No, sorry Vala, this just isn't me," Sam broke it to her friend.

"But that dress, I picked it out for you. You look stunning in it," Vala said in hurt disbelief. "Go ahead ask them," she said waving her hand by the three men seated at the table.

"Oh ya," Mitchell happily agreed, "Stunning!"

Jack glared in Cameron's direction. Oh oh,' Sam thought.

"See," Vala triumphed.

"Look, General," Vala turned her attention to Jack, slipping her arm through his. "Sam here has been seeing a guy who turned out to be a jerk. A jackass really."

Jack looked down to where Vala had attached herself to him, then glanced across to Sam.

"A Jackass?" he asked Vala, amusement now clearly in his tone.

"So this is my fault really," Vala volunteered. "I talked her into it, bullied really. I just thought it a shame that a woman of Sam's calibre should be left to pine over someone who so obviously didn't appreciate her."

"Uh huh, go on," Jack voice was velvet, turning on the charm.

"Jack, don't be an ass!" Daniel exclaimed, confused and frankly getting pissed off with Jack's reaction to Sam trying to have a little fun.

"Can we talk about something else!" Sam almost yelled, completely horrified at how this evening had turned out.

Daniel continued as though he hadn't heard her. "The guy was an idiot, didn't want to meet her friends or be seen with her. He just wanted to keep everything secret, like she's some dirty little..."

"Enough!" Sam did yell this time.

"Guys a moron," muttered Mitchell taking a swig of his beer. "Good riddance to him, that's what I say Sam."

Silence fell upon the group. Jack sat thoughtfully staring at his beer, then with the hand that didn't have Vala attached at the arm, picked up his bottle and took another long drink.

"Sounds like the guys a real smuck," Jack opined, looking at Sam with more compassion. "Is that how he made you feel?"

Sam looked at Jack, and tilted her head, willing herself not to cry.

"No...sir. He's not a smuck, and he made me feel...amazing. He has solid reasons for keeping our relationship a secret. I guess I just wanted to take it to the next level, and maybe he just wasn't ready. But he's definitely not a smuck." Sam answered, her lip trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry for this...really I am," she said nodding her head towards her friends.

"Ya know Carter, couples can have arguments without breaking up, married people sometimes do it daily. If it's worth it, then work it out. It doesn't have to be the end of the world," Jack advised. Sam only nodded.

Surprised by Jack's insight, Daniel looked back and forth between his friends. Confusion clearly evident on his features.

"So, you gonna give this smuck another chance?" Jack asked Sam sincerely.

"Not sure he wants another chance, sir," she said, again looking at her friends.

"Ya sure you want him to meet these guys? Sounds to me like they'd tear him apart," probed Jack, the softness back in his eyes.

"Damn right!" agreed Cameron.

Sam noticed the playful smile first, and then checking his eyes to make sure, yup, there was that glint. For the first time that night, Sam laughed. Poor Cameron.

"I'm sure he can handle himself," Sam chuckled.

"Ok..." Jack sucked in a deep breath and gave a shake of his head before blowing it out.

"But don't say I didn't warn you," Jack looked at her, a full smile on his face.

"Just do me a favour though, tell your friend over there," General O'Neill stopped and directed a fierce glare at Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, who in turn froze in fear without understanding why.

Returning his gaze to Sam, Jack warned very softly, but loud enough they could all hear, "That if he ever, and I do mean ever, calls me a moron again, I will kick his ass so far off this planet."

"Yes dear," Sam laughed. "Cameron, please don't call Jack a moron again. He doesn't like it."

"Dear?! Jack?!" Daniel choked. "What the hell!"

Then with a mischievous smile, Sam introduced, "Guys, I'd like you to meet the guy'"

"Come on, let's go home," Jack said as he disentangled himself from Vala, stood, and reached for Sam's hand.

The three at the table stared in open mouthed disbelief as Jack and Sam took a few steps away. Jack stopped suddenly, turning so he could look into Sam's eyes.

"That went well dontcha think?" he smirked. "You wanna give Daniel his jacket back?"

"No, I'll give it back Monday," she responded, looking lovingly back. "From now on, this dress is for your eyes only."

"Excellent!" he chimed.

Jack turned back to the table and stared at Mitchell for a moment. Then nodding his head toward Vala, he ordered "Make sure you see the lady back safely."

"Yes sir," came the muted response.

Watching the couple depart, Vala purred dreamily, "Did you hear that, he called me a lady."

"Well he never was that bright," retorted Daniel jokingly, with a self satisfied smirk.

About time,' though is what he thought to himself as he watched them leave.

TBC

**D.Ver's, hang in there with me. The next part is for you guys.**

**  
DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission. **


	3. A Night of Revelations

**A Night of Revelations**:

Author's Note: **Special thanks to Nefertiti** of GW forums for betaing the D.V chapters. Chapter 3 and 4 are DV focused. Chapter 5 Will be Sam Jack (just can't stay away from those two can I?) mixed with D.V.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cameron lifted the beer to his lips and took another swig, all the while watching Daniel. Vala had excused herself to the lady's room so they were just waiting for her before heading out. He debated whether or not to say anything, but the hell with it.

"That was pretty cold man. What's your problem?" Cameron asked, putting his beer back on the table.

Daniel was taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

"You Jackson. I mean you're always on everyone else on how they should treat people, but you treat her like dirt. You get ticked with me for not saying thank you at every turn and yet someone gives her a compliment and you have to smack it down," Cameron really didn't get it.

"Think you've had too many of those," Daniel indicated the beer with a wry look on his face.

"No. No don't try getting out of this. I've only had a couple. Seriously, you need to take a long hard look at how you talk and react to her. She's here trying to help, and doing a damn good job if you ask me," Cam figured he'd leave it at that. Even to his own ears, he was beginning to sound more like Daniel's superior officer than his friend. "I'm just sayin is all."

Cameron took another drink, polished off the beer, and began to slide out of the booth. Vala was approaching and he intended to follow through with his orders and see the lady back safely. As he watched the men almost following her he wondered if it was gonna be such an easy task. Now standing he looked down and saw Daniel was watching as well. Could it be? Ya, probably. Guy needed to figure it out himself though. Mitchell just hoped he did before he blew it.

"Hey beautiful, your chariot awaits," Cameron beamed at her holding his arm out for her to take. The hurt that had flickered briefly over her features when Daniel had made his off the cuff remark had not escaped him.

With flourish, and toss of her head towards Daniel, she took Cameron's arm and they were off. Not quite the end to the evening she had planned. But at least she had some time away from that dreary base.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Daniel waited till they reached the door before getting up from his seat and making his own way slowly out of Driscoll's.

It'd been nice to see that Sam and Jack had finally gotten their acts together. After all these years. But she could've told him. Or Jack could've. Why the big secret? Well the secret made sense. Although they were legal now, they'd still have to be discreet given their positions. Jack wouldn't want Sam to have to deal with any perceptions of favoritism. Yet, they could've told him. He coulda kept a secret. Didn't matter. It was nice. Wonder if Teal'c knew?

Daniel got in his car and started it up. He watched as Cameron pulled out of the parking lot, Vala in the passenger seat looking as though she were staring out the window.

What the hell had Cameron been getting at? He was nice to Vala, heck, he was nice to everyone. So he got a little impatient with her every now and then. She'd put him through a lot. Surely that entitled him. Okay, she'd been through a lot too. He could give her that. But why the hell did she have to be so flamboyant? And infuriating? And opinionated? And vibrant? And sexy? What? Wait. Too much romance in the air tonight. Time to just go home. Daniel put the car and gear and headed out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The ride back to the base was pretty quiet.

"So, must've had you going there? Sam's little revelation," Vala decided to break the silence.

"Oh man, I tell you. I almost sh..uh..dirtied my drawers," Mitchell laughed. "There's a career killer. Callin a Major General a moron. Twice. At least I'm pretty sure he heard the first one."

"I wouldn't worry about it Cam, I think he was just havin you on," Vala looked at him slyly.

"Ya, hope so," Mitchell feigned a gulp. "I've heard he's got a pretty good, if rather wacky sense of humor. They're probably killin themselves laughing right now. I'll have to think of a way to get Sam back."

The latter was said with good humor though.

"Well he is pretty hot. I can see now why she's kept him all to herself," Vala drawled.

The atmosphere became quiet again. After a few moments it was Cam who broke the silence.

"He likes you, you know," Mitchell stated quietly, not even sure why he was bringing it up.

"O'Neill? Doubt that. Had eyes only for Sam looked like to me."

"Daniel, bone head," Cameron started laughing as he checked his rear mirrors.

"Oh. Him," she hesitated briefly. "I know."

"You know?" Cameron glanced over, surprised.

"Yes, I know. He just doesn't know it yet. Or he does and he's fighting it," she answered. "Can't blame him really. I did steal his ship right out from under him. That's how we met you know."

"Ya, I know. Read the report. That was a pretty good ploy," he complimented.

"Thanks," Vala beamed at him. "Well anyways, there's that, and the whole bracelet, keeping him from his precious Atlantis thing. He's still getting over that. But he will. On some level he still blames himself, and me for the mess we're in now. I figure if I just give him time. In the meantime, I'll just be myself."

"Well, see now, that could be part of the problem," Mitchell cringed.

"What? I should change who I am-" Vala began indignantly, but Cameron cut off. She'd misunderstood. His fault.

"No. That's not what I'm sayin. I'm just sayin that, well, the whole trying to make him jealous thing could backfire," Mitchell tried to explain.

"I'm not trying to do anything of the sort!" she exclaimed. How does he know, she wondered to herself.

"Oh come on Vala, it's pretty obvious. I mean, ok, you have this natural, let's say, ability, for lack of a better word. But when you know Daniel's around, it gets turned up 20 degrees hotter and you know it. Go on, tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong," she said flippantly. Looking at him though, she flipped her brow and gave a little nod of her head. Had her dead to rights. She'd been bored with the boys at the bar. But when she'd seen Daniel walk in with Cameron she had turned on her charms full blast.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cameron woke to banging on his door. He opened his eyes and made out the time on the clock. 03:00. He'd dropped Vala back at the base hours ago. Who could be banging on his door at this hour? Slowly he climbed out of bed and went to find out. Switching on the hall light he opened the door.

"Good, you're awake," Daniel said as he strode past Mitchell.

Cam gave his head a shake and his eyes opened wider.

"Am now," he grumpily quipped toward Daniel's retreating back.

He closed the door, hung his head down and set off to follow Daniel into his kitchen. Let me guess, he thought to himself, it's gonna be about Vala. Well he had started this.

On the way back from the base he'd actually wondered to himself if he shouldn't be putting a stop to this rather than encouraging it. There were the guidelines after all. He had planned to reread the directive on Monday. Seemed to him though it applied more to officer's and enlisted personnel. Sure, there had been references to civilian employees, but they way he remembered it, had to do with fraternization with officer's superiors, etc. Didn't say anything about Aliens, and well, sure Vala was human, but also Alien. And weren't they breaking regs. technically with their frequent Friday night get togethers , if that were the case?

Oh this was far too complex for 03:00 on a Saturday morning.

"Daniel, do you know what time it is?" Mitchell asked warily, opening the refrigerator door. Pulling out a soda he flipped the top and took a drink.

"Got another one of those?" Daniel asked.

Mitchell retrieved another soda and tossed it toward Daniel, "Knock yourself out. Now you wanna tell me what this is all about? Quickly, so I can get back to sleep."

"It's so easy for you to judge isn't it?" Daniel sounded angry. "I mean, you come waltzing in to a prize position. Do you have any idea what I had to give up? What that woman has put me through!"

Daniel began to pace the small kitchen. Okay, so maybe he wasn't his congenial self to Vala. Maybe he was a little edgy with her. But she wasn't exactly princess charming with him now was she. And we have Mr. gung ho here making judgment calls. Well Daniel had had enough. Time to set him straight.

Cameron watched Daniel impassively. Looked like he was about to explode. Ok. This could be good. Let him get it all out. If he wanted Cam for target practice, so be it. He just hoped Daniel would be quick, Cameron really wanted to get back to sleep. Mitchell pulled out one of his kitchen chairs and sat, propping his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand. With his other, he took another drink of soda.

" So tell me," he offered in a bored tone. He was intentionally trying to egg Daniel on.

"Okay, I will," Daniel almost yelled. "For starters, she stole the Prometheus with me still on board. It was hell getting it back. She almost got us all killed. Then there was the bracelet stunt. I missed out on going to Atlantis, Cameron. Sort of my prize position. Do you know how long I waited for that opportunity? Ok, I admit, since coming back after the invasion attempt she's been a big help. Huge. But she goes out of her way to be…..distracting!"

"Uh huh," Mitchell commented in the same bored tone. "So let me see if I got this straight. You two met on the Prometheus, she knocked your socks off -"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel jumped on the defensive.

"Well, you two did--- didn't you?" Mitchell asked.

"There were extenuating circumstances," Daniel's face had turned red.

"Sure, like you were, what? Drunk?" Cam asked.

"No."

"Ok, then, drugged maybe?" Mitchell tried again.

"Not exactly," Daniel answered, his tone more sheepish.

"Right. So you two…did what you two did when you were in your right mind. Hmmm, could it be that an incredibly attractive, sly, resourceful, intelligent woman knocked you for a loop, and now you're scared to death." Not once did Mitchell change his tone from one of boredom.

"Just a minute," Daniel began.

"No Daniel. You barge in here, so you're gonna listen. I don't know what it is between you two and maybe it's none of my business. Given though that you're both on my team, granted that's the way I want it, I'm gonna make it my business. You hurt her tonight. Maybe you didn't mean to, maybe you were just making a joke at General O'Neill because you have that kind of rapport with him. I don't know. I don't, neither does Vala. But you kinda got two birds with that one buddy boy. And it was mean."

"Oh come on," Daniel was a little reticent, "She knew I was only kidding. I didn't hurt her feelings. Come on, she gives as good as she gets. Did I?"

"Yes, Daniel, you did. She covered it well, but just for a second it was there. You were too busy snickering at your own joke to notice. Me, I was busy crappin myself, so I had time to notice."

Daniel began to pace again, but rather than in anger it was in deep thought. After a moment he stopped and looked at Cameron.

"Come on Cam, I didn't-"

"Yes, Daniel, you did."

"But-"

"But what? But she covers her feeling well. Sure. She's flamboyant and sometimes a little obnoxious. Sure. Guess that must come from not growing up on a nice sheltered world. Maybe it's from getting taken by a Goa'uld as a host, hated by your own people, needing to find creative ways to stay alive in a cold universe. You're right. Why cut her some slack? Just because she messed with your plans to go to Atlantis. "

'All I'm saying is," Daniel began again.

"No, I'm not done. Let's forget that she sought you out, and chose you to attach herself to. Out of all the men in the Universe. What, you don't think she was resourceful enough to find someone else to translate that tablet of her's. Or get a ship to come to earth with. Hell Daniel, she stole the Prometheus. Maybe she wanted to see you again." Mitchell leaned forward making his point clear.

"Oh ya which is why she flirts with.."

"What? Jealous? I'll get to that."

"I am not jealous,"

"Right," Mitchell drawled sarcastically, "Not much. But let's get back to what drives you nuts. Let's see, where was I? Oh ya, the woman is raped, don't know how else to put that, by the Ori. Gives birth to a Ori hell child. Imagine how that must be for her. Knowing what your own kid is. And yet, she probably loves the kid anyways. Just how supportive have we all been on that one Mr. sensitivity. Instead of siding with her kid, she's helping us! Doing the right thing. Oh, and didn't she save you from her kid?"

"Hey, I've been supportive, and I seem to recall being the one to get her off that ship" Daniel protested finally.

"Uh huh. I'll give you that, have you asked yourself why? Let's get back to the jealousy thing."

"Am not!"

"Not playing," Mitchell retorted. "Look, Jackson, it's late. I'm tired. I'm not a counselor. I'm just tellin you the way I see it. Take it or leave it. As long as this little foreplay thing you got going doesn't interfere with the job, I don't much care. But I do care when one member of my team hurts another, for no good reason. Now, do what you will with it. Its stuff you already know anyways. I'm going back to bed."

Cameron walked to his door and opened it waiting for Daniel. When Daniel finally made it he stopped and looked sheepishly at the other man.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said.

"Don't tell me man," Cameron finally smiled at him. "Look, it's been a long night full of surprises and revelations. Sleep on it. I'll see ya Monday."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

TBC

Usual disclaimers. Not mine. MGMs etc.


End file.
